Disfraces
by kriziaprincesa de la luna
Summary: ¿Que hay que hacer cuando todo el Campamento Mestizo se une en un maquiavelico plan donde los jefes son los hermanos Stoll? Una dulce venganza se acerca...
1. Planes Maestros y otras cosas

**Hola! dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente...**

**Ninguno de estos maravillosos chicos me pertenece, ya que de ser así, bueno... la historia no seria la misma. Son de Rick Riordan :I**

* * *

><p>Era otro lindo día en el Campamento Mestizo. El sol brillaba, la Casa Grande seguía igual de grande, los sátiros andaban por ahí, los espíritus de la naturaleza hacían lo de siempre y (por el momento) no había ninguna peligrosa profecía que cumplir.<p>

Era de mañana, algunos de los mestizos ya estaban despiertos, sin embargo, la gran mayoría se encontraba dormitando, descansando por fin de la paz y la tranquilidad… o al menos los que estaban lejos de la casa grande, donde se escuchaban gritos eufóricos y algunos vítores, Quirón intentaba callar a los jefes de cabaña que ahí se encontraban, algunas horas antes los jefes de la cabaña de Hermes los habían citado "urgentemente" a una reunión "de emergencia" (palabras de ellos, no mías). Habían despertado a casi todo mundo, excepto a Nico, el cual parecía nunca dormir, Percy aún se encontraba dando cabeceadas y Annabeth (su novia) se esmeraba por despertarlo, pero al ver que este se negaba, se resignaba a limpiar la saliva que comenzaba a escurrir por la comisura de la boca de su novio, Clarisse se encontraba más irritable de lo normal y Piper, jefa de la cabaña de Afrodita se encontraba junto a su pareja, Jason Grace, Habitante de la cabaña de Zeus, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por permanecer despierta, Pelear con el Gigante Encelado era mucho más fácil. Quirón la miro con una mirada de súplica desde su silla de ruedas, Piper asintió y se levantó de la silla, mirando a cada jefe.

-¡Silencio! Y los que estén dormidos ¡Despierten ya!-había usado parte de su poder oral para que le prestara atención y por un segundo ella deseo que hubiera funcionado consigo misma, casi al instante todo aquel pobre que se encontrara dormido había abierto los ojos como si hubiera tomado 20 tazas de café de un solo sorbo, y permanecían atentos a cualquier cosa, el silencio de inmediato reino en la habitación. Piper suspiró y se volvió a dejar caer en la silla.

-Bien… Gracias Piper-dijo Quirón manejando la silla de ruedas buscando algún lugar libre alrededor de la mesa de ping-pong, ella movió la mano despectivamente mientras volvía a bostezar

-Cuando quieras…-dijo desganadamente. Muchos pares de ojos se centraron en Quirón-Bien, niños…-Un par de chicos revoltosos no se hicieron esperar, levantando la mano y agitándola como poseídos, Quirón se pasó una mano por la cara y les cedió la palabra, Ambos se levantaron de su asiento al mismo tiempo, a diferencia de que uno azoto las manos en la mesa, agitándola de tal modo que pareciera que se desharía, el otro soltó la bomba

-Chicos, Habrá fiesta de Disfraces- Travis miro a cada una de las personas ahí presentes con sus ojos azules brillando de emoción, Clarisse hizo un mohín

-¿Y para eso me han despertado?- la chica chasqueó la lengua-Vaya desastre, Yo me largo…- Clarisse se levantó de su silla con un movimiento brusco, arrastrando las patas de la silla en el suelo, Los chicos de la cabaña de Hermes se miraron un segundo mientras Clarisse se alejaba. Connor se acercó a la velocidad de la luz, la tomo de los hombros, la arrastro y la sentó en la silla de nuevo. Todos los jefes tragaron saliva, Percy silbo

-Eso va a estar feo- murmuro con sus ojos verde mar bien abiertos y no solamente por el hechizo de Piper, Clarisse se quedó estática un segundo, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar… Y luego explotó (hablando de un modo metafórico). Connor cometió el terrible error de no haber soltado sus manos de los hombros de la hija de Ares, La chica (en un movimiento que nadie pudo ver) en menos de un segundo se encontraba haciéndole un llave, entronando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hijo de Hermes. Travis pasó saliva y luego fue al auxilio de su hermano al otro lado de la mesa, Quirón también se acercó al ver la cara roja de su alumno

-¡Clarisse! ¡Suéltalo Ahora!

-¡Me tocó!- sonaba a un argumento patético, pero su tono de voz le daba un significado totalmente diferente

-Clarisse…- Quirón intento de nuevo, echo una mirada a la cara de su alumno, su color era ya de un raro color morado

-¡Suelta a mi hermano!- Travis salto a la espalda de Clarisse, imaginen esto: una rana saltar encima de la espalda de un rinoceronte, es raro y tremendamente imprudente, bueno, pues fuel básicamente lo que pasó

-¿Qué? ¡Quítate de encima, Intento de Mestizo! – Clarisse se sacudió intentando quitarse a Travis e inconscientemente aflojó la presión sobre el cuello de Connor, el cual boqueo como un pez en busca de aire.

-¡Travis deja de jugar!- Quirón regaño a Travis, el cual se reía con cada sacudida, como un niño pequeño en una montaña rusa

-¡Quirón quítamelo de encima!- Clarisse gruño, Percy miro divertido la situación mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, Annabeth le dio un codazo, pero se le veía también divertida, Percy hubiera jurado que vio al jefe de la cabaña de Hefesto usar una especie de cámara, Piper volvió a suspirar

-Hey, Pipes, creo que deberías…- Jason le susurraba a la hija de Afrodita

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero juro que si me lo vuelven a pedir cobraré- Piper tomo una gran bocanada de aire, Jason le sonrió, mostrando una de esas sonrisas que solo él podía embozar y por poco Piper deja escapar el aire

-Chicos, préstenme atención- a pesar de no haber levantado la voz todos la miraron fijamente, incluso Clarisse, que aún se sacudía a Travis- Travis, deja a Clarisse en paz- el "al menos de que quieras morir luego" quedo intacto, el chico solo abrió los brazos y las piernas- y Clarisse, por favor, ¿Podrías soltar a Connor?- Sorprendentemente la chica dejo libre a Connor, quien se recargo en la mesa, recobrando las fuerzas, Annabeth le sonrió a Piper y levanto de manera discreta ambos pulgares, Piper regreso el gesto y se sentó, Jason le besó la frente como un gesto de cariño y entrelazo su mano con la de ella. Quirón carraspeo, invitando a sentarse a Clarisse, quien lo hizo a regañadientes, se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a los hermanos con un odio del tipo: espera-a-que-esto-termine-y-te-mato, Los hermanos de la cabaña de Hermes ignoraron la mirada, pero internamente comenzaban a rezarle a su padre.

-Ejem, luego de esta pequeña…interrupción- todos los jefes se rieron, las mejillas de Clarisse se tiñeron de un leve rojo escarlata, Travis siguió- ¿Qué opinan, sobre la fiesta? Ya saben, los de la cabaña de Hefesto podrían hacer su espectáculo con las lucecitas y las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita podrían adornar, Incluso Pólux podría ayudarnos…

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- se escuchó el grito efusivo, los demás rieron de nuevo

-Y los de la cabaña de Apolo podrían poner la música y Jason podría poner los rayos para dar un efecto más épico, incluso Percy podría hacer explotar…

-Nada de explosiones- Quirón miro severamente a los organizadores, ellos hicieron un ademan despectivo

-Está bien- Connor prosiguió con lo que decía su hermano- pero igual podría hacer algo asombroso, incluso los Chicos de la cabaña de Athena podrían ayudar…

-¿Cómo que incluso? ¿Planeaban dejarnos fuera?- Annabeth sonó indignada, pero Percy sabía muy bien que estaba fingiendo, la comisura de su boca estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia arriba, los chicos de la cabaña de Hermes se miraron mutuamente pasando saliva, no querían ofender a la chica que había ido al tártaro y había regresado, los chicos miraron a Percy en busca de ayuda, el cual solo se encogió de hombros pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de su chica, siguiéndole el juego

-Lo siento, la han hecho enojar- se limitó a decir, haciendo que los chicos respingaran, su única posible ayuda les había dado la espalda, tampoco es que Annabeth fuera a hacerle mucho caso a Percy…

-Lo…lo que quisimos decir es que… bueno…-Connor comenzó a dudar, su hermano Travis se encargó de la situación, si había un problema, lo más seguro es que tenía que enfrentarlo y decir la verdad tal cual… claro, si había problema, lo mejor era salir corriendo lo más rápido posible

-Veras, no se nos ocurría que cosas se les podría asignar en una fiesta, ya saben que ser súper listillos no ayuda porque luego nadie les entiende (aparte de ustedes mismos) y eso no es, bueno, muy divertido que digamos…

-¡Claro que podemos ser divertidos! ¿Quién dijo que no?- Annabeth se levantó de su lugar, dejando caer el brazo de su novio a su costado, si eso estaba siendo un reto para ella, lo superaría, sin importar que, su orgullo ya estaba de por medio, los hermanos Stoll se encogieron ante la emoción de las palabras de Annabeth- Haremos lo que sea necesario para participar…

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?-Quirón estaba incluso sorprendido de que la hija de Athena hubiera aceptado, Annabeth podía ser muchas cosas, valiente, feroz en combate, inteligente, pero no "Fiestera", jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Por supuesto que es un sí, díganos que hacer- La mirada de Annabeth era desafiante, todos se miraron perplejos los unos a los otros, los Stoll se recuperaron rápidamente de su asombro y le sonrieron de una forma muy parecida a la que sonreía Luke, sus rasgos de elfo se hacían más notorios y una mirada traviesa se asomó a través de sus ojos azules

-Antes de contarles el plan debemos de saber si todos los presentes cooperaran con nosotros- Percy levanto la mano como si hubiera estado en un salón de clases

-¿Si, Percy?- Quirón le dio la palabra, Percy se acomodó en su asiendo de modo en que podía recargar parte de su peso en la mesa de Ping-Pong

-Han dicho fiesta de disfraces, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de disfraces? Además, Aunque las profecías se hayan terminado por ahora y eso, ¿Cómo vamos a salir del Campamento?- Los Stoll no habían quitado su sonrisa aun, miraron un segundo a Quirón y luego de nuevo a Percy

-Lo tenemos planeado

-Yo no pienso llevarlos otra vez por las sombras, de una vez les aviso- Nico hablo por primera vez en toda la junta, los que estaban alrededor se sobresaltaron por su voz, aun no se habían acostumbrado a que Nico anduviera por ahí sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, de hecho pensaban seriamente ponerle alguna clase de campanilla o alguna clase de listoncito vistoso, los hijos de Hermes chasquearon la lengua

-Tenemos otros medios

-Y no quiero saber por dónde- dijo Will Solace, jefe de la cabaña de Apolo, todos rieron.

-¿Entonces? Que dicen muchachos, ¿están con nosotros?

-Debo admitir que me da cierta curiosidad- dijo de nuevo Will mientras levantaba la mano, votando a favor- Estoy dentro- miró a su alrededor, los demás mestizos (Sin contar a Annabeth) parecían dudosos- ¡Oh, Vamos chicos, No me dejen solo!- Will miró suplicante a Nico, que levanto la mano a regañadientes

-¡Eso!- los Stoll aplaudieron, Percy levantó la mano

-Si puede Nico, puedo yo- Los ojos oscuros de Nico se posaron en los verde mar de Percy, el cual le sonrió a Nico, el hijo de Hades aparto la mirada como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, Travis levantó la mano de Clovis, que dormía plácidamente como la mayoría de sus días.

-La cabaña de Hypnos está a favor- dijo Travis con una gran sonrisa, momentáneamente el hijo de Hypnos despertó, miro somnoliento a todos y murmuro algo parecido a un "con más queso" antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo, Connor se encogió de hombros

-Eso es un si para mí- Al final las cabañas que habían votado a favor (y habían confiado su dignidad a los Stoll) fueron: La cabaña de Poseidón, de Athena, de Apolo, de Hefesto, de Afrodita, por obvias razones la cabaña de Hermes, de Dionisio, de Hades, de Iris, De Hypnos y de Niké. La cabaña de Deméter, de Ares, de Némesis, de Hebe y de Hécate eran las únicas que se habían opuesto, pero como la mayoría había votado a favor, no tuvieron de otra más que acatar las consecuencias a regañadientes y uno que otro gruñido de Clarisse.

-¡Muy bien!- los Stoll chocaron palmas emocionados, Nico rolo los ojos

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-_El Súper _plan- corrigió Pólux, comiendo una uva de un racimo que tenía en la mano, Connor le guiño un ojo

-Exacto Amigo- Travis se acercó a su hermano recargándose en su hombro con un brazo, todos callaron mirando solamente a los Stoll, Travis sacó con su mano libre un rollo de pergamino guardado en la parte trasera de su pantalón y lo agito en el aire, aparte de comerse un pequeño racimo de uvas, robadas recientemente

-¡Hey!- se quejó Pólux, acercando más a si su pequeño tesoro

-Lo siento viejo, tengo hambre- se excusó sonriéndole lo más abiertamente posible unos instantes en los cuales el hijo de Dionisio lo fulmino con la mirada, la expresión de Travis cambio por una más malévola y traviesa- ¡He aquí! ¡Admiren Mestizos! ¡El plan maestro!- se escuchó una pequeña ovación del tipo "¡ohhh!"

-¿Y qué es lo que contiene?- Pregunto Annabeth, Travis la miro de una forma en que nadie pudo descifrar, aunque sus ojos azules no presagiaban nada bueno

-Ohhh, mis pequeños cómplices, ya verán…

* * *

><p><strong>Empezó como un pequeño One-shot, pero tengo la pésima costumbre de escribir demasiado, lo dividiré e capítulos, intentare subir lo mas rapido que pueda, Que los dioses me acompañen en los exámenes QnQ<strong>

**[Krizia]**


	2. Avisos y Reuniones Poco Romanticas

**¡Hola! :'D he subido este capítulo porque la verdad no sé cuándo publicaré la otra parte, y bueno, es mejor que dejar con la duda…. Dejen Reviews :I**

La decisión casi unánime, no hizo nada más que amargar aún más a Clarisse, que se encontraba con un carácter muy parecido al de su padre. Después de que los Stoll contaran lo que había planeado, Quirón le había impuesto la responsabilidad de decirles a sus hermanos, en la cabaña de Ares. "¡¿Acaso quieres que me odien de por vida?!" había renegado pero el centauro se había limitado a sonreírle, palmeándole la cabeza para después acercarse a los demás Chicos que se habían quedado a arreglar algunas cosas del plan. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a la cabaña, SU cabaña, miro la pintura roja corroerse en las paredes y la cabeza de jabalí encima de la puerta "_¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirles o te quedaras ahí?" _parecía como si el jabalí muerto la retara, apretó las manos en puños y se adentró, cruzando la puerta, lo que vio dentro no la sorprendió, las camas se encontraban sin sabanas, las cuales se encontraban regadas en el suelo, alrededor de ellas se encontraban la mayoría de sus hermanos, aplaudiendo, animando e incluso algunos haciendo apuestas, se acercó al semi-circulo y descubrió que dos de sus hermanos, se encontraban peleando el uno con el otro, tal vez pareciera un simple juego para ellos, pero cualquier persona normal diría que se peleaban con ganas, vio justo cuando uno de los chicos le daba un puñetazo en la nariz al otro, que no tardó en sangran, el golpeado le sonrió al otro, desafiándolo, ignorando completamente la sangre que comenzaba a chorrear por su barbilla y pecho. Al poco tiempo descubrió de quienes se trataban

-¡Sherman! ¡Mark!- Grito Clarisse por sobre la música Rock que ponían de fondo, ambos chicos desviaron la mirada hacia ella, Mark la saludó mientras Sherman (el de la nariz sangrante) lo golpeaba en el brazo, ambos chicos se encontraban sin camisa y sudorosos

-¡Hey!- se quejó Mark

-Me lo debías- se limitó a decir Sherman con una mano en la nariz- creo que me desviaste el tabique- Mark se encogió de hombros, la música Rock bajo hasta ser un volumen neutro

-¿Qué te dijeron los enclenques?- Preguntó Sharon, una chica que se encontraba sobre su litera, contando el dinero de las apuestas mientras masticaba furiosamente una paleta

-Espera, ¿Cuánto apostaron por mí?- Pregunto Sherman, Clarisse resopló

-Eso pueden arreglarlo después, Todos los que estén despiertos, Hay junta- Avisó adentrándose al semi-circulo- ¡¿Han escuchado?!

-¡Sí!- se escuchó un grito unánime, y entre un escándalo, al final de algunos minutos, todos se encontraban despiertos alrededor de Clarisse, que no se había movido en ese tiempo, algunos se empujaban, buscando molestar al otro, Poco a poco las voces se fueron callando, hasta que todos escuchaban a Clarisse

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Sharon, con curiosidad- ¿Es algo malo?- Clarisse resopló

-Lo que han dicho en la junta es que dentro de algunos días, no sé con qué exactitud- se adelantó a decir antes de que la hubieran interrumpido- Habrá fiesta de Disfraces- Todos se quedaron en silencio- voté en contra pero fue por decisión casi unánime…

-¡¿Estás loca?!- grito un chico en el fondo, algunos rieron mientras Clarisse sentía unas ganas enormes por golpear a aquel chico-… ¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES!- aulló eufórico mientras los demás se unían a su grito, parecía como si todo el ambiente de repente hubiera cambiado de un modo drástico, todos comenzaban a reír y a burlarse de sus posibles disfraces, Clarisse no sabía cómo reaccionar

-¿Quieren la fiesta?- pregunto incrédula, Todos sus hermanos y hermanas que le prestaban atención asintieron, Clarisse se cruzó de brazos- En una hora, cuando sea el desayuno, Quirón dará el mensaje, ¡Así que no me pregunten!- sentía unas fuertes ganas de llamarlos traicioneros, pero se resistió- ¡Y vayan limpiando, que esto es un Chiquero!- Y así, como última palabra, se fue de la cabaña, enojada porque no la habían apoyado ninguno de sus hermanos, se sentía una especie de Grinch anti-fiestas, Lejos alcanzó a escuchar a la cabaña de Hermes dar el anuncio y muchos vítores, algo parecidos al de su cabaña, frunció los labios y se adentró cerca del bosque que se encontraba aun dentro de la barrera del árbol de Thalía, ella y su novio, Chris (hijo de Hermes) habían encontrado un lugar rebuscado y poco conocido, ya que ella y Chris eran los únicos en usarlo, eran un claro en miniatura, apenas para el espacio de una mesa rota y vieja de madera que había ahí desde hacía ya muchos años, o eso creían ellos, arbustos grandes tapaban el lugar y no se encontraba la posible amenaza de que alguna ninfa curiosa se acercara, no había ningún árbol, pero la sombra se hacía presente, era una especie de lugar secreto, cruzó los arbustos y se dejó caer en la única parte estable de la mesa de madera, que crujió levemente, Clarisse se quejó en griego antiguo, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Está bien, entiendo… ¿te estas vengando por la oración de la vez pasada, no es así, Padre?- murmuro, tomando despistadamente una de las hojas que habían caído cerca de su mano, jugueteó con ella hasta que cayó en la cuanta… ¿De dónde había caído la hoja si no había arboles alrededor?, una sombra cubrió su cabello castaño y sin esperar nada más, sin notar ningún detalle, tomo a la persona detrás de ella y la aprisiono contra la mesa, doblando el brazo

-Au…- se quejó la persona, Clarisse noto un bulto en la espalda de la persona, no, del Chico, el ramo de flores se encontraba aplastado entre ambos cuerpos, Clarisse soltó en seguida el brazo de Chris, el cual soltó otro quejido, irguiéndose- También te quiero, pedacito de cielo- dijo, Clarisse no supo si estaba usando sarcasmo para el segundo pedazo de la oración o de verdad le estaba diciendo así

-Perdón, ¡fue reflejo!- Respondió la hija de Ares en un modo muy rápido y poco entendible, mirando las flores, un ramo de flores silvestres rojas (como si no viera suficiente el color rojo en su cabaña) y Amarillas, uno de sus colores favoritos El chico le tendió el ramo de flores, algunas aplastadas, pero lo que tomo en cuenta, más que la presentación del ramo, era la intención del chico en llevarle algún detalle a la chica, que aunque pareciera muy dura, al final si tenía algún lado romántico, muy, muy en el fondo, pero ahí estaba, al fin y al cabo era una chica.

-Te aseguro que estaban más bonitas cuando no estaban aplastadas- dijo Chris sonriendo ladinamente, Clarisse tomo las flores de un modo ligero para ella

-Gracias…- murmuró con un leve sonrojo, Chris se rio y se sentó en donde momentos atrás estaba siendo aplastado, palmeo unos momentos el lugar junto a él y Clarisse se sentó a su lado, el hijo de Hermes no tardo en rodearla con uno de sus brazos, pasándolo sobre los hombros de su chica.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- le dijo por fin Clarisse, Chris se encogió de hombros

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un pervertido acosador…- se rio, Clarisse sonrió pero no dijo nada mas- Te vi pasar, ya sabes, por la cabaña de Hermes… Oye, ¿es cierto que estrangulaste a Connor?- Clarisse gruño, había pasado por alto que su novio era medio-hermano de los Stoll

-Fue su culpa- Dijo mientras jugueteaba con el ramo, Chris la estrecho más contra el

-No lo dudo, usualmente no atacas así porque si

-¿Estas siendo sarcástico?- Dijo Clarisse dejando una nota de amenaza en su voz, aunque, tal vez eso ya era natural, por el momento Chris no quería algún otro ataque improvisado de su novia, le había torcido el brazo y le punzaba cada segundo pero no se iba a quejar, no señor, luego iría a la cabaña de Apolo a que le echaran una ojeada a su brazo

-Claro que no- se apresuró a decir el chico y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio. Una caracola se escuchó a lo lejos

-¿El desayuno?- pregunto Clarisse, un gruñido provino de su estómago, Chris se levantó tendiéndole la mano a su novia

-¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto- Clarisse aceptó la invitación tomando impulso para levantarse- quiero saber cómo lo va a decir Quirón

-Si es que no lo saben aún…- Chris sonrió y aun tomado de la mano de Clarisse, se encaminaron al pabellón del comedor.

El bullicio no se hacía esperar, todas las cabañas se encontraban reunidas para comer, Percy estaba solo, como costumbre desde que Tyson se había ido, Grover tenía no sé qué asuntos que hacer, por lo cual, Percy estaba solo, Vio de reojo como todos se encontraban con sus medio-Hermanos, menos Nico, que se encontraba en la misma situación que él, desde que su hermana Bianca, había muerto. Percy resistió la sensación de querer ir a hacerle compañía, Nico lo estaba evitando desde que se le había declarado de una manera muy rara. El hijo de Poseidón miro ahora a su Izquierda, Jason se encontraba hablando muy a gusto con otro semidiós al que Percy no pudo identificar, en ninguno de los 5 años lo había visto, tal vez era un intercambio del campamento Júpiter, en fin, volvió a picar un pedazo de su barbacoa, y tomo un sorbo de su Coca-Cola, no era que lo molestara, pero por haber sido parte de los 7 de la profecía y aparte por salvar el olimpo, Sentía que merecía que por lo menos hubiera alguien que lo pudiera acompañar a la hora del desayuno. El sonido de pezuñas se escuchó no muy lejos, Percy esperaba con todas sus fuerzas a que fuera Grover, pero luego ver la parte trasera de Quirón rompió su esperanza. Tomo otro sorbo de Coca-Cola antes de que Quirón pidiera la atención de todos

-¡Héroes!- llamo Quirón- ¡Presten Atención! Como todos sabrán, por medio de sus jefes de Cabaña- Percy no tenía a nadie a quien avisar- Tendremos muy Pronto una…

-¡Una fiesta de disfraces!- Corearon semidioses de diferente cabañas, Quirón pidió silencio de Nuevo, Percy pico de nuevo su barbacoa

-Exacto, es por eso que necesito que pasen luego de que terminen sus actividades del día de hoy con su jefe de Cabaña, él o ella les dirá que hacer, Necesitamos de la cooperación de todos- como si se hubieran coordinado todos tomaron su vaso y lo levantaron al aire

-¡Por Los Dioses!- Corearon y luego dejaron el vaso en la mesa de nuevo, Quirón asintió y se dirigió a otro lugar, Percy dejo de prestarle atención

-¿Eso ha sido todo?- Percy escucho tras de sí una voz muy conocida

-¿Esperabas más Clarisse?- El hijo de Poseidón se dio media vuelta en su mismo lugar, para poder ser oído mejor por la Hija de Ares, la cual le gruño y comenzó a comer, ignorando olímpicamente a Percy, El hijo de Poseidón se limitó a suspirar y a terminar el desayuno. Después del Aviso de Quirón todos estaban más inquietos. Percy solo esperaba a que no le hubieran puesto un trabajo muy duro.


	3. Reparticion de actividades

**Chicos, están bajo amenaza… si no hay Reviews dejare de publicar la historia ;n; por cada vista que dan y no dejan un review Zeus mata un gatito, piensen en los gatitos (?**

Los mestizos se encontraban mucho más animados que cuando los de Hermes le robaron los discos favoritos de Quirón y los escondieron donde no pudiera encontrarlos.

Docenas de chicos perseguían a sus jefes de cabaña, emocionados por la idea de participar con los Stoll y tener el permiso de salir del campamento, hacían tanto destrozo que en la cena Quirón debió de dar otro aviso. El centauro había caminado con cuidado, por miedo a pisar alguna pertenecía de las muchas que había tiradas por el piso, los mestizos brincaban en sus asientos y comían con mucho mas regocijo. Cuando vieron a Quirón solo unos pocos le prestaron atención, ni siquiera el señor D le prestaba atención, ya que encontraba alejado en su mesa hablando por teléfono tratando de conseguir una bola disco, Quirón temía que una de las fiestas de Dionisio fuera mucho para los mestizos pero no quiso molestarlo más de lo que ya se encontraba. Mostraba un humor peor que la de las furias mientras le gritaba al teléfono.

-¡Niños!- gritó Quirón tratando de atrapar la atención de sus alumnos

-¡Presten Atención!- grito Clarisse apoyando al centauro, todos guardaron silencio mirando con temor a la hija de Ares, Quirón tenía que dejar de depender de las niñas para acaparar la atención, de cualquier forma le agradeció a Clarisse y oculto su molestia

-¡Tengo un nuevo aviso! Por su falta de organización, hemos decidido entre el señor D y yo,- cualquier cosa que fuera a molestar a los mestizos, Dionisio lo aprobaba- que los únicos que irán fuera serán un grupo de 5 héroes, de los cuales. Solo los que mantengan un buen comportamiento, tendrán el permiso de salir fuera del campamento, ¿Entendieron?

Todos los mestizos mostraron su enojo, excepto Nico, que le daba igual ya que había sido forzado a levantar la mano. El hijo de Hades miro de reojo a Will, en la mesa de Apolo, mientras mostraba su enojo

-¡No es justo! ¡Somos Decenas de campistas!- Gruño y algunos lo apoyaron con su "gruñido". Nico casi se atragantaba de la risa mientras lo veía, parecía como una monedita de oro teñida de rojo

-Es por eso que espero que sean civilizados y sepan comportarse- Y mantengan sus cosas en su lugar, Criaturas del Tártaro- Además de recoger sus cosas.- Los gritos de enojo continuaron- jefes de cabaña, junta de nuevo en la casa Grande para designar las actividades- y sin más, Quirón salió de escena, dejando a unos muy confundidos y enojados mestizos.

_Casa Grande. 2 dias para la fiesta._

-¡No es justo!- se volvió a quejar Will mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba ceñudo al centauro, que ahora se encontraba en la silla de ruedas, El hijo de Apolo hacia un berrinche, Los Stoll se limitaron a encogerse de hombros con una mueca burlona en el rostro- Ustedes es más que seguro de que van a ir, ¡Llévenme con ustedes!- Will estiro ambos brazos hacia aquellos hermanos a modo de súplica, los hijos de Hermes negaron lentamente con la cabeza, y en el fondo disfrutaban de ver tal espectáculo

-Ya has oído a Quirón, tienes que portarte bien, solecito- contestó Connor, el hijo de Apolo paso de alto el apodo

-¡Haré lo que quieran!- mal dicho, los Stoll se miraron entre sí con una con una mirada traviesa mientras Travis arqueaba una ceja

-¿Lo que sea?- Nico se acercó a Will y le susurro

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Además de que no se va a permitir, Will tiene que ganarse el lugar- Contestó Quirón desde su lugar junto a Annabeth, Will embozó un mohín y Percy se rio, el hijo de Apolo le envió una mirada asesina y Percy se limitó a guiñarle el ojo y apuntándolo con la mano como si fuera una pistola, luego de murmuran un pequeño "Bang", Nico y Annabeth rolaron los ojos

-¿Entonces Quirón? ¿Los roles?- Piper se encontraba impaciente, moviéndose de vez en cuando en su lugar, jugaba nerviosamente con un hilo de su ropa

-¿Tienes algo más que hacer, Piper?- le preguntó Annabeth, Piper se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente, Quirón se aclaró la garganta tomo una libreta en su regazo y comenzó a leer los nombres de las cabañas

-Cabaña de Hermes: se encargaran de los Disfraces, Cabaña de Hefesto: Las luces artificiales, Afrodita: Los adornos del lugar, Apolo: Música, comida y Emergencias…

-¿Por qué nosotros la comida?- dijo un indignado Will

-Aperitivos… nosotros las compraremos, pero tienen que darnos el dinero- Connor sonrió inocentemente- Se aceptan dracmas

-¡Pero…!

-¡Déjenme terminar!-Gruñó Quirón- Poseidón: Ayudaras a quien lo necesite…

-¡Percy viene con nosotros!- exclamó rápidamente Travis, todos lo miraron fijamente a él y luego al hijo de Poseidón, Percy comenzó a vitorear gritando algo así como "¡En tu cara!" y cosas parecidas, El centauro solo suspiro y siguió leyendo

-Dionisio: Pólux tienes que acercarte a tu padre y a las chicas de Afrodita, también ayudaras en lo que puedas con los adornos. Hades e Hypnos:… no encontramos en que puedan ayudar…

-Podríamos ayudarles a Apolo con la comida- comentó Nico, Los hijos de Hermes asintieron y quedó listo.

-Niké y Hécate: ayudaran en los juegos, Ares: seguridad…

-Típico- murmuro inaudiblemente Clarisse

-Y la cabaña de Némesis: Bebidas, tienes que ponerse de acuerdo con los chicos de sus cabañas, repartan equitativamente el trabajo y las cabañas que tengan que participar juntas hagan lo mismo…

-Esperen, ¿y que hay con mi cabaña?- preguntó Annabeth, todos miraron a los Stoll los cuales tragaron saliva, la chica los miraba con una gran indignación

-Contarán a los chicos y pensaran en un disfraz adecuado para ellos, no deben decirle a nadie, es sorpresa, le entregaran la lista a los Stoll y a Percy- Quirón se adelantó a salvar la situación, centenares de años le habían dado el poder del ingenio, Sonrió para sí, era taaan inteligente, Annabeth se encogió de hombros, parecía aceptarlo pero un atisbo de venganza se asomó por su mirada gris, del cual nadie se dio cuenta

-Está bien

-¿Podrían darnos la lista pronto? Es decir, son centenares de disfraces y tenemos solo un día para salir a por ellos…- Travis sonrió con nerviosismo, Annabeth se había tranquilizado de repente y eso no presagiaba nada bueno

-Claro, danos 2 horas y estará listo- Percy no se sorprendía por eso, conocía a su novia y sabía que lo haría rápido pero todos los demás jefes si se sorprendieron

-¿Tan rápido?- Pregunto la jefa de la cabaña de Niké

-Si- se limitó a decir Annabeth cruzándose de brazos

-Está bien, entonces jefes, vayan a sus cabañas a repartir el trabajo- y con esto último que dijo Quirón todos se fueron de la Casa Grande para dar el respectivo trabajo

Percy camino solo, puesto que la cabaña de Athena se encontraba en un lugar diferente al de Poseidón y Annabeth tenía que ordenar el trabajo, entro a su cabaña, el olor a mar lo inundo de inmediato y suspiro profundamente, se dejó caer en su cama

-¡Percy Jackson! ¡Ayudaras a los Stoll!

-¡Si señor!- se respondió a sí mismo y luego se rio para si- Dioses, eso ha sido deprimente…

Clarisse entró a su cabaña, no esperó a que todos dejaran de hacer sus frecuentes peleas para apostar, simplemente se metió en medio de la pelea y los separó momentáneamente.

-Vamos a ser los de seguridad, asignaré a los que tendrán que ser guardias- Comentó, un chico de cabello acaramelado hizo un mohín- Tú- lo señalo, el chico se mostró molesto otra vez

-¿Yo que?

-Guardia- dijo y otro chico se burló del- tú también, Eliam- el chico se encogió de hombro como si se la hubiera esperado, Sharon levanto la mano con un billete de 5 dólares en su mano

-¿Cuántos van a ser?

-20 en la primera guardia y otros 20 en la segunda- Clarisse mentalmente había hecho los horarios, Sharon hablo

-Yo quiero hacer guardia

-¡Y yo también!

-¡Yo quiero!- poco a poco los 40 chicos se fueron agrupando, Clarisse solo los separo como primera o segunda guardia, había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado, sonrió con suficiencia, que sus hermanos estuvieran emocionados con la fiesta tenía sus ventajas

Jason acompaño a Piper hasta su cabaña, donde los gritos de "¡Uh!" no se hicieron esperar, Piper se sonrojo, aunque esta clase de reacciones de sus hermanos y hermanas eran ya frecuentes, Despidió a Jason con un beso y se metió a la cabaña, todos sus hermanos la miraban con los ojos brillosos

-Hacen tan linda pareja…

-Yo quisiera un novio así

-No sé qué le ve- se quejó Drew pasando el labial rojo por su boca por décima vez, Piper hizo como que no oyó el ultimo comentario

-Chicos, nos ha tocado adornar- informo con una sonrisa, los gestos de aprobación se hicieron escuchar de inmediato, excepto con Drew

-De nuevo- volvió a comentar Drew con recelo

-¡Genial!

-¡Adornaremos todo muy muy lindo!

-¿Van a querer participar todos?- Pregunto Piper viéndolos a cada uno, Drew resoplo y se dirigió a la puerta

-Yo paso- dijo cruzando el umbral a la salida, Piper suspiró

-¡Por supuesto que vamos a participar todos!- Grito uno de sus hermanos, Vesh, un chico rubio de ojos verdes, Piper sonrió por su entusiasmo, todos asintieron

-Bien- Dijo Piper- primero necesitaremos…

Jason fue a su cabaña al entrar solo se sentó en su litera pensando en todo el relajo que se haría a la mañana siguiente y dado que él era de la cabaña uno, el ruido lo despertaría. Cerró los ojos y se recostó, pensando que también tendría que hacer lo que la habían encomendado… hasta que recordó que tampoco a él le habían encomendado nada para hacer en la fiesta. Decidió quedarse ahí, acostado, No es que no quisiera ayudar, pero si podía descansar, claro que tomaría la oportunidad de dormir. Le rezo en silencio a su padre para que nadie notara su ausencia.

Los Stoll se fueron corriendo a su cabaña, todos sus hermanos se encontraban en la puerta listos para esperar las noticias, cuando llegaron todos comenzaron a vitorear y a gritar y a meterlos a empujones alegres

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo Quirón?

-Nos dejó llevar a Percy- Presumió Travis, todos se rieron

-¿También nos dejó elegir los disfraces?- Pregunto Ashe, un chico albino que acababa de llegar, Los Stoll embozaron una mueca de tristeza

-Se lo dejo a la cabaña de Athena- un "ohm" colectivo se escuchó de todos- Lo sentimos…

-Vamos chicos, todos sabemos que no les van a hacer caso- Animo Chris, la mueca de tristeza se transformó rápidamente en una sonrisa

-Nos conocen tan bien que creo que tendré que hacer oraciones más seguido- Comentó Connor, todos se rieron de nuevo y comenzaron a hacer su plan


End file.
